


The Observer

by Softlightpen



Category: Red Dwarf (UK TV)
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, Hunter - Freeform, M/M, Sibling Incest, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:27:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21682198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softlightpen/pseuds/Softlightpen
Summary: I tagged this to be on the safe side as everything is mostly implied. It is rather tame by my standards but I'm not certain my standards are to be trusted.Please don't read if any of these tagged themes makes you uncomfortable.Janamelie's original fic is amazing <3
Relationships: Colonel Sebastian Doyle/ Blue-eyed Cop, Sebastian Doyle/William "Billy" Doyle
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15
Collections: Red Dwarf Fic Remix Fest 2019





	The Observer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Janamelie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janamelie/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Addiction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16988844) by [Janamelie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janamelie/pseuds/Janamelie). 



_I would do anything. Anything for my voter colonel_ , Hunter reminded himself as he looked down at the expensive carpet protecting his knees from the hard brushed concrete floor. He focused on his own breathing to center himself as Sebastian Doyle handcuffed his half-brother to the large and luxurious chair by the bed. Hunter wasn't allowed to look and he was not one to disobey his Voter Colonel’s orders but he recognised every sound. 

He knew perfectly how fast Sebastian could handcuff or tie someone down and he wasn't sure that he was being quite as brief as he could have been. He swallowed when he heard a soft gasp and took a long, quiet breath to remind himself that this was just the gag being placed in Billy's mouth. 

Billy. Sodding William Doyle. How could this despicable creature share blood with his Sebastian? Once again, Hunter was tempted to look up, worried that his Voter Colonel’s pristine fingers might be tracing patterns on the alcoholic's pale, clammy skin. He felt sick to his stomach, failing to understand how this could lead to anything good. But he trusted Sebastian. He was certain that he had perfectly valid reasons, otherwise he would not indulge Billy's sick obsession, would he? If only filling sketchpad after sketchpad was enough to quench his thirst for Sebastian. 

Hunter's hands curled into fists. It felt like a lifetime until Sebastian ordered for him to go lie down on the bed as he retrieved a spreader bar from the wall where it was hung. 

He was thankful for the position. He almost forgot Billy's presence as Sebastian began fucking him. 

The second time it happened, Hunter smiled at the carpet. He could guess from the noises that Sebastian was expeditious. He heard Billy groan in pain as he was gagged a tad too roughly. 

Sebastian strode to Hunter and grabbed him by the arm, the passion behind the gesture making him shiver from head to toe. He was bent over the edge of the bed, spanked and taken from behind. All poor Billy could do was stare at their backs.

The third and fourth time were similar. He lost himself in pain and pleasure, blissfully unaware of those nondescript muddy eyes on him and his adored Voter Colonel. He could have burst with satisfaction. Not even Billy's presence could distract Sebastian from their violent love-making, the pathetic idiot was completely ignored. He smiled to himself as he was being shagged silly, before Sebastian grabbed his throat and squeezed until orgasm rocked his body. 

Sometimes there was no Billy. Hunter was too lost in Sebastian for his brain to question this new turn of events. The morning after, as he inspected the long red marks on his skin, he wondered if the violence Sebastian had displayed had something to do with Billy’s absence.

Sometimes he was there. He had the nerve to present himself to the Voter Colonel in nothing but pyjama bottoms, one night. Hunter hid a smug smile as Sebastian raised an eyebrow at his half-naked half-brother. Sebastian hated people who didn’t have the common decency to present themselves with the bare minimum of decorum. Billy knew that perfectly well.

“What? It's late, I was about to go to bed.” Billy casually declared. 

“By all means, feel free. This is not an obligation.” Sebastian's reply was icy. Good. 

What an absolute piece of human garbage, Hunter thought as Billy's answer was to pad to his damn chair and sit down, his skinny forearms resting were they were supposed to, waiting to be restrained. 

Hunter slowly knelt down on his spot on the carpet and waited, his jaw clenched. He felt like his eyeballs were going to catch on fire if he didn't look. He risked a glance and saw Sebastian's fingers on the pale skin of his half-brothers neck, making him strengthen up in order to place the leather gag in his mouth. 

Hunter pinched his lips together to keep quiet and looked down. William Doyle was positively repulsive. Everything about him was off-putting, from his dirty blond hair to his scrawny, lanky body that was way too exposed for Hunter's liking. 

_You don't have to touch him Voter Colonel_ , he thought and waited forever for Sebastian to order him to go kneel down on the bed. In that position, Billy was in his peripheral view. He was also in Sebastian's, Hunter thought bitterly. Not that it mattered. Sebastian only indulged his twisted half-brother's urges to keep him in check, didn't he? 

He breathed in deeply as Sebastian's skilled fingers spread lube on his most sensitive areas. He closed his eyes and focused on the sensations, on his Voter Colonel. He felt something hard being pressed against his entrance and bit on his lip. The plug slid fully into him and started vibrating. He groaned, pleasure spreading between his legs and then further across his whole body, making him sensitive. He whimpered thankfully when the first slap came but managed to keep quiet when the palm of Sebastian's hand came in contact with the sensitive skin of his bottom for the second time. 

It was perfection. He opened his eyes and allowed himself the treat of looking at the reflection in the mirror across the room. Sebastian was behind him, wearing dark silk boxers, his perfect brown skin covered in a fine sheen of perspiration, his soft hair brushing his shoulders. He looked terribly beautiful.

A noise came to ruin this perfect moment. He spared Billy a look and was repulsed by what he saw. The freak was staring at them with a desperate expression on his face, whimpering like a cheap whore around his gag, his hips rocking helplessly. The thin blue cotton of the pyjama bottoms he was wearing did nothing to hide his stiff erection. A dark stain was spreading across the tip and suddenly his eyes stopped sliding up and down Sebastian's body and fixed something. Hunter dared to take another look at the mirror and saw the unbearable image. Sebastian looking at Billy. His eyes went back to the half-brother. They eye-fucked each other until Billy came, more fluid saturating the material of his pyjamas as his body shook and his eyes finally stopped staring at Sebastian to roll back. Then he relaxed. 

Hunter was petrified. How could he? He was so shocked he barely felt the mattress shift from the loss of Sebastian’s weight. He breathed shakily as the Voter Colonel went to stand between Billy's legs and quickly removed the gag in his mouth. 

The slap that Billy received across the face was so violent that Hunter jumped. He swallowed, wondering if Billy's life was going to end then and there. The insolent git stared into Sebastian's eyes, Hunter was sure he saw the birth of a smile on his face. Sebastian gave another hard slap to Billy's other cheek, the force of it making it go instantly scarlet. 

“Sorry”, Billy mumbled, his expression still defiant under Sebastian 's scorching gaze. 

“You really don't have an ounce of self-control, do you?”

Billy merely shook his head and glanced at the silk covered erection in front of him. 

Sebastian untied him, quick as lightning and took a step back. 

“Get out.” 

Hunter shifted uneasily on the bed. He had hoped that Sebastian would deliver his half-brother from the hellhole that was his miserable life but instead he watched as Billy left on shaky legs. The door slammed shut and to his surprise, Sebastian strode back to him and roughly removed the plug from his behind and replaced it with his cock. As usual, Sebastian orgasm triggered his. It was violent, long and heart-wrenching. 

Certainly, seeing Billy give in to the pleasure of watching Sebastian had nothing to do with this state of affairs. Hunter closed his eyes and ignored his tears, ignored his traitorous brain as it screamed at him that he could never come between to that twisted bond of theirs.

All he could do was hope that one day, Voter Colonel Sebastian Doyle would order him to pull the trigger.


End file.
